Ignorance Vs Stupidity
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: The second story in my Empathy series, following "To Understand" Michelangelo has been considering Doctor Goodfellow's offer of apprenticeship and his brother Donatello offers him some much needed encouragement


**Ignorance Vs. Stupidity**

 **Story 2 in the Empathy Series**

 _This is the second of a series of stories. I personally see more family in this group than most people, just limited by what the TV show was. The Archie comics touches on this aspect a little more. So, I consider this to be 1987 cartoon/Archie universe with the assumption that the turtles grew from childhood to adulthood. The cartoon was…inconsistent on that factor but I personally follow the canon that mutated as babies/toddlers and Splinter raised them to their current age. The comic series seems to follow this path as well so I went with it. I hope you enjoy it. All characters are copyrighted to their original owners, no infringement intended._

 _ **The difference between ignorant and educated people is that educated people know more facts. That has nothing to do with whether they are stupid or intelligent.-Michael Moore**_

Dinner, as per usual, was a noisy and rambunctious affair. With four teenaged boys, that was par de course. Splinter had long since grown accustomed to the loud shouting, the shuffling of chairs, the rattling of glasses and an occasional belch. Well, usually more than one belch, though he tried to curb that behavior. Being teenaged boys did not mean they could not be mannered boys in his opinion. However, on nights like tonight, a celebration dinner to not only commemorate the triumph over Dr. Sopho but Donatello's acquisition of his degree, he was a bit more lenient. In the ninja master's mind, the degree was to be valued over the victory. While, indeed, his students' triumph over the mad professor was to be celebrated, it was Donatello's hard work that deserved the attention. Most would obtain a bachelor of science by age twenty three, if they worked hard. His Donatello had achieved it, with honors at that, before he turned seventeen! So forgive him if he felt an overwhelming sense of pride!

"So, where are you gonna hang that thing?" Leonardo commented as he took a third slice of pizza from center of the table.

Donatello, smiling, replied, "Up in my lab, of course. It'll be a great motivator when I'm working on my inventions!"

Raphael snorted, lightly, "So we can expect an explosion only once a week now?" He false-pouted "But my insurance deductible is almost met!"

Donatello gave his brother a dark glare but didn't comment. Granted, he knew his inventions were…sometimes less than reliable, but he had learned a lot at the University! He couldn't wait to apply them to his work! Oh, he would be able to knock out so many bugs now! Problems that had seemed impossible to fix before now seemed to be child's play. He had already understood so much about physics and mechanics but to have official instruction, to have the concepts he had only glanced upon laid out before him…oh, it had been like being at a buffet after a lifetime of fasting! "I'll have you know Raphael that after getting this degree, I've learned so much more about trouble-shooting and energy absorption and all kinds of other techniques. The next invention you see from me is going to be a winner."

"You are to be commended," Splinter cut in, silencing his second-eldest son with a look, "for your hard work and devotion, Donatello." He smiled as he took a bite of his rice. "Obtaining a Bachelor Degree is usually reserved for those in young adulthood and you have already obtained it. Your late nights of studying and preparation were not wasted."

"Yeah, dude," Michelangelo cut in "I dunno how you did it!"

Donatello smiled simply at the praise, taking a bite of pizza, "Lots of hard work, studying and perseverance."

Normally, Michelangelo's interest in his brother's accomplishment, while genuine, would not have caught his interest so much but seeing how Donatello was able to accomplish this, a Bachelor's with all the limitations of being a mutant, he found himself truly considering Doctor Goodfellow's offer. It had been circling in his mind for the past couple of days. The prospect of being able to actually learn, to know how to heal as that doctor did, it was becoming more and more intoxicating. He had never pictured himself being able to take care of animals not because he didn't want to but because he didn't see it as something he would ever be able to do. After all, doctors and nurses and all that required schooling, more schooling than Sensei could give them. They'd been taught the basics, reading, writing, math, all that kind of stuff but it was only Donatello that had pursued higher education. Now though, for once, Michelangelo found himself wanting it. But he knew as well as anything else that he'd need some help to achieve it.

"Well," Michelangelo stated, taking a bite of his own dinner, "Think you could show me how you managed all that studying?"

Oh, the looks he got. He felt his face color a little and he swallowed, "What?"

"Uh," Donatello looked puzzled, "Well, I mean, sure, I guess I could but why?"

Raphael spoke out, "Yeah, I mean, it's not like you're going to school or anything. They don't teach classes on the Philosophy of Pizza." He chuckled and gently nudged his brother's shoulder, "You'd ace that class."

"Enough, Raphael." Splinter interrupted with a stern tone. He set his eyes on Michelangelo. "Tell me, my student, why the sudden interest?"

Feeling put on the spot, he put his pizza down, rubbing his neck nervously, "Well, see, I guess, I was…thinking…if Donatello could do it…maybe…I might…"

Raphael burst out laughing, earning him a dark look from both Leonardo and his Sensei. Donatello just stared at his younger brother, utterly shocked. He never imagined he had considered education. It just didn't seem like Michelangelo's thing. He was all about fun and games and not so much about learning or self-improvement. All the same, seeing him suddenly looking so unsure was gut-wrenching. Leonardo elbowed Raphael, "Raphael, stop it! It isn't funny!" He still couldn't hide his own shock but come on; laughing was not the way to go about this!

"Look," Raphael caught himself, "Michelangelo, I love you and everything but schooling…that's Donatello's deal. I mean, weren't you the one that Sensei had to practically bribe to learn how to read because it wasn't 'fun?'"

Face red, he replied, "I was a little kid then, Dude. I think I could do it…"

"Uh huh." Raphael eyed his little brother, "Is this like the interest in Pokemon card collecting? How long did that last?" He lifted an eye ridge, "And college is a lot more expensive than Pokemon cards."

"Not the same thing, Dude." Michelangelo responded, clenching his fists tightly.

"How's it any different?" Raphael challenged. "What Donatello did for this decree, aside from pick a school with a crackpot CEO-"

Donatello scoffed but did not interrupt.

"-is tons of work. Heck, Sensei let him skip practice for some of it and even then, he still had to completely rack his brains to pass those tests. And we all know how smart Donatello is-"

Anger erupted from Michelangelo and that was not an emotion he was used to feeling. Irritation, sure but not real, true anger. He'd grown up with Raphael so he was well accustomed to dealing with his teasing and he had taken his fair share of cracks about his seeming lack of intelligence. Heck, a lot of what Raphael was saying made sense; he knew that he tended to go through 'phases' where something grabbed his interests intently and then faded away. He couldn't deny that but this…this was different!

Normally, these kind of statements never really got to him; he just shrugged it off as Raphael being Raphael. However, this time, for some reason, it cut deep. Maybe it was because he was truly considering Goodfellow's offer. Maybe it was because he wanted to be seen as something besides the 'fun turtle' or maybe it was just that he wanted the same support they'd given Donatello and Raphael was…alluding that he didn't deserve that same support because he didn't have as much a chance of succeeding? Is that what he was saying?

Michelangelo snapped.

Jumping to his feet, and rightly surprising the heck out of his family, he snarled at Raphael, "So go on, say it. Donatello's the smart turtle and I'm stupid! That's what you're saying isn't it? That Donatello can get a degree and I can't because I'm not smart like our genius bud is?!"

Caught entirely off guard by his brother's snappy reaction, Raphael backed up, "Hey, I didn't-"

"That's EXACTLY what you meant, Dude!" Michelangelo snarled and in another act that would rightly have his family wondering if he had a fever, he shoved his pizza across the table at his red banded brother, "Take it, I just lost my appetite." He stormed away from the table but instead of storming to his own room, he plowed through Donatello's, into his brother's lab and slammed the door hard.

Dead silence followed.

Raphael cleared his throat, "Uh, anyone wanna clarify to me what the heck just happened?"

Splinter's tone was harsh and deep "I'd say it was quite obvious, my son. Your teasing is normally mild but this time, you have overstepped the bounds of playful bantering."

Leonardo added, standing up "Yeah, Raphael. That was hitting a little below the belt."

"Hey!" The red banded turtle protested, "I _always_ make cracks like that about him. Never bothered him before."

Donatello remarked, "I'd disagree with that. I just think he's grown accustomed to taking it. Somethin' let it get under his skin this time." He stood, addressing their master, "Master Splinter, let me go talk to Michelangelo. He's in my lab anyway." Donatello didn't mention it but he had seen the sparks of passion in his younger brother's eyes and it was so rare to see it. He wanted to get to the bottom of it. "I'm sure I can get him to talk to me. Besides, he was really asking me more than anyone else." He gave Raphael a small glare, "You really didn't need to butt in."

Raphael groaned but didn't respond. Truthfully, he felt bad that his youngest brother had stormed off, obviously hurt but he was not the type to admit it. He'd have to make it up to him later.

"Go on, Donatello." Splinter advised "But, please, tell your brother we will gladly speak with him when he is ready."

Nodding, the purple banded genius made his way through his room and to his lab entrance. Pushing the door open, he glanced around. He found his youngest brother not too far from the door, slumped against the ground, his face buried in his folded arms. He looked miserable but it also looked as if the fire had left him. That didn't really surprise him. Michelangelo got angry very rarely and when he did, it was usually…well, the best way to describe it was that if Raphael's anger was a burning firethat grew, Leonardo's was a building wave, his was a rumbling earthquake then Michelangelo's was a sudden white hot explosion, like a geyser. Quick, sudden, but dangerous.

"Hey," Donatello knelt next to his brother. When he didn't move, he decided to open with an unrelated question, "Not that I really mind you coming into my lab but why run here if you're upset?"

A soft, half laugh from the folded arms, "Dude, your lab is the only place in the Lair with a door I can slam."

Donatello let out a laugh but then settled on the ground "I can add a door onto your room if you want."

He shrugged "Maybe."

The genius turtle sat still a moment then asked, "Michelangelo, you know you're not stupid." He opened, "You and I think different, just like me and Leo or you and Raphael think different. You know he was just picking on you and didn't mean it." Donatello scowled "His mind works faster than his mouth most days.."

"Oh, I know he was teasin'" Michelangelo replied, "He always does. But…us just thinking different? Yeah, right," the teen scoffed, "Raphael reminds me of it enough and he's right. It took me forever to even be interested in reading. And always trying to get outta the school work when Sensei was teaching us…and I was talkin' about like, university-level stuff?" He shook his head, feeling that dream dying in his heart. What was he thinking? "It was a stupid idea."

Putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, firmly, Donatello hardened his voice, "No, now you look at me."

Michelangelo shook his head again.

"Hamato Michelangelo, look at me, I said." He was the middle brother, younger than Leonardo and Raphael but still older than Michelangelo so he was not afraid to use that older-brother tone if he had to. He did it rarely, as he rarely attached their family name but the results of that were that when he DID use it, it worked.

Michelangelo finally lifted his head and locked eyes with his brother. Why did he have to pull out the full name card? Wasn't that an eldest-only or father-only privilege? He was pretty certain there was a rule somewhere that you had to be the eldest brother to use that. "What?"

"Now you listen to me." Donatello's voice was stern, unyielding. "It was _NOT_ a stupid idea! Raphael was just being Raphael and you know it. Trust me, Sensei was not happy with him and if he doesn't give him an earful, you know Leonardo will." He narrowed his eyes "And I _will_, I promise that." He moved so he was sitting right next to his brother, "But tell me, why are you so interested? And so suddenly at that?" He tightened his voice, trying to keep his enthusiasm down. "I mean, you DID never show an interest before so it…"

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to change my mind?" he inquired but there wasn't nearly enough bite to his tone. He knew Donatello was right. This was really a big shift to suddenly throw on his family. And it really wasn't fair to get this upset…was it? Raphael hadn't done anything he normally wouldn't have but…it had hurt more tonight. But, how was his family supposed to know that? He hadn't exactly been vocal about it and his red banded brother in particular was not the greatest at social cues. He allowed a half smile to grace his face "Okay, so maybe springing this on you guys all at once was a bit much but…well, I've been thinking about it a while, amigo." He looked at his hands, "But I was thinking it was way too bizarro to bring up." He shrugged "Then, with Professor Sopho and stuff and you gettin' that degree, I guess I thought…"

Donatello chuckled a little as his brother trailed off and stared at his hands, nervously again. "Michelangelo, for the turtle who loves to talk, you're not saying much." He added a raised brow to the slight criticism and added, "C'mon, it's your big brother. Talk to me."

Finally caving, he relented, "'Member when I stopped in to talk to Doctor Goodfellow afterthat mondo-bizarro adventure with Doctor Lesseau?" He began, waiting for his brother to give a nod of recognition before continuing. "So, we talked a little bit 'bout the animals and stuff." Michelangelo paused, considered his next words. "She asked me with all the furry compadres that I bring to her, why I don't take of them myself."

Donatello frowned. "She's getting bothered by it?"

Michelangelo shook his head, "Naw, bud, I asked her that and she said no. She was asking why I didn't learn to treat them myself cause she said I'm mondo-good with them. I tol' her that I'd never thought about it and she said…well, Dude, she said she'd teach me, if I wanted it." He bit his lower jaw a little, said, "She tol' me that she could use an assistant and if I wanted to, she'd totally be willing to teach me. She said I could learn to be an animal doc like she is!" He paused, waiting a moment, gaging his brother's reaction.

And react he did. "Really? Michelangelo, that's great!" he grinned, widely, "You tol' her yes right?"

"Uh, not exactly Dude." He replied. "Well, I mean, I kinda did but…"

Donatello sighed, shaking his head "Michelangelo, did you tell her yes or not?" He was nearly giddy. Hearing that his youngest brother had been given such an awesome chance, and knowing all too well what Michelangelo's love for animals was, this seemed like a no-brainer!

"I tol' her that I was a slow learner, Dude." He frowned, "She gave me a few books to read through, said to come back after I'd read through them and Dude, I don't know ANY of the stuff in them! I mean, like, nothing! How am I supposed to be able to learn to be as mondo-good as she is if the simple books make me, like, mega-confused?" He pouted "Maybe, some of Raphael's comment on my brain being super-slow aren't too far off." He didn't know if he really believed that but man, in the moment, it sure felt like it.

Donatello shook his head, "Michelangelo, that just means you're ignorant, not stupid."

"Dude, that's what Doctor Goodfellow said—"

"See? Knew I liked her." Donatello interrupted, folding his arms with a smile.

"But they mean the same thing, don't they, Dude?" Michelangelo inquired, locking eyes with his slightly older brother. The genius turtle smiled gently and shook his head.

"No, they don't, though, a lot of people make that mistake." He clarified, "Stupid means you're incapable of learning, ignorant means you haven't been exposed to it." He stood, walked over to where he had kept all his studying books from his college courses, selected one and walked back to his brother, flipping one open. "This was one of my first books when I started those college courses, Michelangelo. Flip through it and tell me what you see."

The orange banded turtle gave him an odd look with a raised eye ridge but obliged. Flipping through the pages, he saw lots of technical equations that he could not even begin to understand but mostly, he saw yellow. Lots of it. Pages and pages of highlights and notes in the margins in his genius brother's neat handwriting. As he flipped through a few of the more intense chapters, pieces of paper fell out of the book, covered front and back with little jottings of notes, tables and the like. "Lots of notes." He said simply. "And lots and lots of yellow!"

Donatello allowed a chuckle, "Oh, yes, the highlighter was my best friend during these classes." He pointed to some of the pages where there was a lot of white "These were things that I knew already or that I knew wasn't going to be really important later. These books definitely have their share of filler, Michelangelo." He smiled "But look at all the new things I had to learn. I didn't know these before I starting studying them either, Michelangelo." He paused, waiting for his brother to flip through the pages a little more "And believe me, this looked so intimidating when I first opened them!"

"Really?" Michelangelo asked, looking at him, "Even as much as you love to learn?"

"Of course!" Donatello replied, clamping a hand on his brother's shoulder. "To flip through it and see so many things that I couldn't even begin to comprehend…it was scary!" He gave his brother a knowing look "So, instead, I took it one chapter at a time." Gently taking the book back, he grasped the first chapter in his hands, "See? Now, if I was just focused on 20 or so pages, that's doable! Lot less frightening."

Michelangelo nodded "Sure looks easier to tackle, Dude."

Donatello nodded "And it was. Sometimes, I had to re-read a section, that's where my notes came in handy. But by the time I moved onto the next chapter, I knew I had it down and that if I forgot things, I could go back and re-read it because I'd marked it. I'd jotted down notes about it." He told his younger brother, "Tell you what, go and grab one of those books and bring it here."

Not one to argue, the teenager was up and out of the lab in a few minutes. Donatello spied the rest of his family lingering around outside the door, their eyes questioning. Donatello didn't address them except to say, "We're working it out." That seemed to satisfy them though it didn't stop the concern from seeping out of their eyes, especially Leonardo's. Luckily, Michelangelo returned at that point, vanishing into the lab and settling next to Donatello. The purple banded turtle made a simple gesture with his hand and his brothers gradually approached with Master Splinter, though they kept quiet. Michelangelo hadn't bothered to shut the lab door and quite frankly, Donatello felt that their whole family needed to be involved in this. They had been involved with him, his little brother deserved the same respect.

"See?" Donatello pointed out, only focusing on the first chapter. "Just look at this chapter, Michelangelo. It's...what, 25 pages?"

The surfer turtle nodded "Yeah, looks like most of the chapters are—"

Donatello interrupted "One at a time, remember?'

"Right. Right, Dude." He focused back and flipped a little bit through the pages. "Well, some of these things make sense to me." He bit his lip "But, like, most of this is major league new."

"Which is how it starts out." He reassured him and handed him a highlighter. "Just read the first paragraph." Michelangelo nodded and did that, silently to himself. It was an introduction book and a lot of what it talked about made sense; how there were tons of different systems in the body and they all interacted with one another differently to make sure everything worked. When he finished, he lifted his head, looked to Donatello. "So, what didn't you know?" Donatello asked simply, patiently.

"Well, uh…" Michelangelo thought aloud. "See, I know there's lotsa systems in the body. It's like, mondo-complicated. Didn't know these different names though…"

"So, highlight them." Donatello advised. "Make a note of them on the side if it helps."

His little brother obeyed and Donatello pointed "Now, next paragraph."

Thus, began their ritual. By the fifth page, Donatello did not have to coach anymore. Michelangelo was doing it on his own and was reporting what he knew and what he didn't know after each passage with Donatello nodding and smiling patiently. Within fifty minutes, Michelangelo came across the 'chapter review' section and he blinked in surprise, "That's it?"

Donatello laughed, "See? You already did the first chapter. And do you realize how much you were telling me you knew already?"

Blinking in surprise, "I was?"

"Yeah, you were," a voice called from his side and Michelangelo turned, finding Leonardo and Raphael leaning against the doorway. Master Splinter had calmly entered the room and just taken a seat on the floor, as he always did. Leonardo went on, "And you were so animated about it. Talking about Pete and Neva the lioness and Ralph the monkey…"

Raphael cut in, "Yeah, seemed like every page you had an example of it stored away somewhere."

Faint color flooded his cheeks. "It's…like, really interesting to me. I see this kinda stuff every time I visit the Doc or when I find some poor furry compadre on the streets…"

Donatello responded, "And I think the Doc is right, you have a gift with the animals, Michelangelo."

Tilting his head, he inquired "You think?"

"Duh," Raphael confirmed, crossing his arms, "There's a reason we call you Doctor Doolittle, you know."

Master Splinter spoke out, "Often times, my student, it is hard for us to see our own gifts, especially when you are so used to giving others support in their own endeavors." He gave his youngest a warm paternal smile, "I see your compassion every moment of every day and seeing your eyes light up with excitement as I have for the past half hour, truly warms my spirit."

Feeling a bit put on the spot, Michelangelo grinned, "Well, I just love animals, Sensei."

Donatello eyed his youngest brother, asking "So, do you want to share with them what Doctor Goodfellow said?"

Looking around from brother to brother and to his father, the orange banded turtle considered but even from Raphael, he only saw genuine interest. "Well, uh, Doctor Goodfellow tol' me that if I wanted to, she'd, like, teach me. How to heal my animal amigos…"

Shock flowed over his family but then it was Raphael of all people who remarked, "You told her 'yes,' right?"

Donatello rolled his eyes, "That's what I told him."

"Well, I…wasn't really sure before, Dudes." Michelangelo admitted. "I mean, she gave me some books and they were mondo-scary."

Leonardo knelt to the two turtles on the floor of the lab, smiling, "And now?"

"Well, Donatello is really good at teaching you how to study," he admitted, giving his purple banded brother a grin. In response, his intelligent sibling gave him a squeeze on the shoulder. "So, they aren't…that scary anymore." He considered before saying, "Like, I think I could do this."

Splinter amended, "I know you could, my student, if that is your choice."

Leonardo felt compelled to add "And just like with Donatello, we'll help you. Anyway that we can."

"Ditto to that," Donatello remarked as Raphael commented, "Make that three."

The youngest Hamato brother took all this in, slowly, his mind racing a million miles a second. To be able to heal them…to help them…to make them stop hurting…

Raphael chuckled, "So what do you say, Doctor Doolittle? What's your final answer?"

Allowing all his enthusiasm to bleed into his bright smile, he embraced Donatello, tightly, "Yes. Yes, Dudes, I'm gonna do this!"


End file.
